The Wayward General
by classyblue
Summary: The lost is found and appreciated even more.


**A/N:** I love reviews, so let me know what you think of this story and any others I have written. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Enjoy...

* * *

There are great advantages to being the King: wealth beyond imagination, being waited on hand and foot, having the last say at everything... among other things.

But it also had its drawbacks. Not only do you have the last say at all things, but everything has to be cleared with you. Every single little thing, no matter how mundane. And there wasn't much down time to do the things you really wanted and needed to do. All the money in the world means nothing if you already have everything you've ever wanted or dreamed of.

Alexander loved being the King. It was something he had worked for all of his life. He was raised to be on the throne, groomed and taught by both his father and mother.

But it could also be very lonely at the top.

A very long time ago, he had found someone to share his life and his dreams with. Someone to share the victories and help him through the hard times.

At the moment, though, this certain someone was noticeably absent.

Alexander kept Hephaestion a very busy man. He depended on him for many jobs and tasks to keep things running smoothly in his very large and expanding kingdom. They communicated several times a day, talking about the variety of details to work on and assignments to give out. He always had a list of things to go over when they did finally get time to sit down and talk.

His to-do list was getting longer and longer, and still with no Hephaestion in sight. And the longer the list got, the shorter his patience became.

Where in Hades could that man be?

Sending people out to locate him had proven useless. No one had seen him for hours.

Finally Alexander took matters into his own hands and went out to look for his elusive commander himself – and Hephaestion had better have a very good explanation for disappearing.

A '_Where in the world were you?'_ speech was already forming in his head.

Figuring the stables were a good place to start, Alexander noticed Hephaestion's horse was also among the missing. He asked the stable boys when the two mischievous ones were last seen, and found out it had been several hours ago.

Teeth beginning to grind, Alexander mounted his own beloved horse and went in search of his lost second-in-command and his equally guilty horse.

Several people along Alexander's route had seen Hephaestion and pointed in the direction he had gone. Everyone Alexander spoke to, that had seen Hephaestion, had a smile when talking about him, obviously very glad to have spent some time with him.

Spending time with his missing friend would make Alexander much happier right now too. The things he was going to say to him when he finally found him...

Rounding a corner, he smelled fresh bread baking and it filled his nostrils with the enticing aroma. The baker stepped out of his shop then and bowed to the King. Alexander told him how good it smelled and the baker asked Alexander if he needed any more bread to take with him – some was ready, fresh out of the ovens.

The statement confused Alexander and the baker seemed to notice it. He clarified and said Hephaestion had been by earlier and picked up his usual order for the King. Alexander nodded and said no, he was fine. But boy, did Hephaestion have some explaining to do.

Nearing a group of elderly people, the smell of the bread came back to Alexander's senses. When they saw the King, they all politely bowed and looked up at him smiling.

Many of the men and women had very few teeth left, no doubt from years of wear. Their smiles lit up their faces, though, and even went to their eyes. They thanked the King for the wonderful soft bread he had given them.

Alexander smiled back and shook several of their hands. This was getting more confusing by the minute. He did not recall giving the order for bread to be handed out to his elderly followers but it certainly was a wonderful idea. He was beginning to see the missing one's hand in all of this.

Under a big shade tree not far away, he finally spotted his prey. He was not alone, though. Surrounding him were dozens of children of all ages and a few adults as well.

On his lap sat two precious little girls that Alexander guessed to be about 3 years of age.

Alexander dismounted and approached silently. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and he wanted to know what was going on in the circle. No one noticed the King was close, they were all listening too intently to what Hephaestion was saying.

He was telling a story about a young boy who saw a wild horse and decided to tame it and make it his very own. The young boy loved the horse dearly and the horse returned the love to the boy. It was as if they were made for each other. They grew up together and had all kinds of adventures and saw many different lands. The boy grew into a strong warrior and his horse carried him into many battles, but always protected the man from harm, as much as he could. The bond between them was very strong.

As Alexander listened to the story, he was awestruck. Hephaestion was telling Alexander's own story to these children. They would have been too young to have seen it happen but Hephaestion was passing it onto them now.

His attention was drawn back to the circle. The horse became as much of a legend as the man because he would let very few people on his back, aside from his master, and had a fierce temper. The man became a legend also – in fact, became a King.

A hushed silence had been over the group while Hephaestion was telling his tale and now a few sighs were heard.

Hephaestion looked at the sweet things on his lap and told them that the King was 'their' King. Alexander had tamed the horse and it was his most cherished possession. He smiled brightly at them and gently tickled their bellies till they giggled with glee.

Hephaestion asked everyone if they enjoyed the story and they all clapped their hands in approval.

Someone from the back of the crowd said the story wasn't finished yet. Hephaestion looked to see whom had spoken.

Alexander walked to the log Hephaestion was sitting on and sat next to him, taking one of the little girls onto his lap. He looked in her big brown eyes and said that although the King loved his horse very much, there was something else in his life that was even more important to him.

He told everyone in the circle, in a loud and clear voice, that the King had a friend that he cherished more than life itself. A true and magnificent friend who was loyal, honest and beautiful in many ways. This friend had been a gift the Gods had given him, to take with him on all of his journeys.

Looking up into the deep blue eyes of his wayward General, Alexander held their gaze, speaking words no one in the crowd would hear.

His list of things to do was somehow completely forgotten. Perhaps some things were more important than lists.


End file.
